minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheep
|spawn = Overworld (where light level >9, on Grass Blocks) |score = 10 |ids = Sheep |idb = 91 |fa = Survival Test |Damage = None |drop = 1-4 Wool if sheared. 0-1 Wool if killed and not sheared. (Wool is always the same color as its sheep.) 1-2 Raw Mutton (Cooked Mutton) if the sheep dies while on fire.) }} Sheep are one of the most plentiful and useful mobs encountered in Minecraft. They can often be found wandering aimlessly throughout the Overworld. The main purpose of sheep is to supply Wool. Appearance An adult sheep measures 1.25 blocks tall, 0.625 blocks wide and 1.4375 blocks long. Like sheep in the real world, they walk on all fours. Sheep naturally spawn with white, Brown, Black, Gray, Light Gray, and very rarely, Pink wool. However, the majority of sheep spawn with white wool. In order of rarity, natural sheep colors occurr as follows: *White (Common) *'Brown' (Rare) *'Black' (Rare) *'Light Gray' (Rare) *'Gray' (Rare) *'Pink' (Very Rare) Through Dyeing, it is also possible for sheep to come in the following additional colors: *'Red' *'Orange' *'Yellow' *'Lime Green' *'Cactus Green' *'Light Blue' *'Cyan' *'Dark Blue' *'Magenta' *'Purple' Rainbow Sheep Sheep named Jeb with a Name Tag are a new type of sheep released in update 1.7.4 . Disco sheep (also called Jeb sheep and rainbow sheep) can be created when a player names a spawn egg "jeb_", or by using a name tag to name an existing sheep "jeb_". When the sheep spawns, it's wool will constantly cycle through the 16 possible colors, with a fading rainbow effect. Despite popular rumors, the color of wool a disco sheep will drop is unaffected by its rainbow coloring. Instead, it will drop wool of its original color, before the rainbow effect is added. Behavior Sheep are passive mobs that wander around the overworld. When they encounter an obstacle, they will often try to jump over it (sometimes even when the obstacle cannot be overcome). They run when attacked. They will make no attempt to stay out of Water, and it is common to see several sheep bobbing in the water, along with other animals. Sheep often Spawn in groups of 2-8. All sheep behave the same, regardless of color, except when struck by Lightning. Naturally, sheep will roam around and eat Grass. When a sheep eats grass, they make a crunching sound, similar to that of placing down or walking on a Dirt block. After consuming grass, the block the sheep has eaten from will become bare dirt, until grass regrows. In the case of Tall Grass, the block will just vanish. However, if /gamerule mobGriefing set to false, the block will stay as grass, and not change to dirt. Farming Sheep can easily be farmed by placing them within a Fenced area, as they cannot jump out. Sheep will follow a player while wheat is held in their hand. They can be difficult to corral into a fenced area without wheat because they tend to run to the nearest opening in the fence, or exit through a hole. One method to capturing sheep is to dig a 2-block-deep hole. Make it as wide as desired. Sheep can be pushed in, led in with wheat, or simply wait for them to fall in themselves. Lure them to an underground producing station (or somewhere with a roof over it), to keep wolves away. Pigs, cows and many other land mobs can be caught this way. When a sheep is sheared, their skin will be exposed and polka-dotted white. The patches are always white, regardless of the color of the wool. Their ears are also exposed at the sides of their heads. Sheep will regrow their wool some time after they have been sheared, though in order for them to do this, they will need to eat grass or tall grass. Sunlight must also reach the area where they are penned in. It can easily be told when a sheep has re-grown its wool, as its appearance will change from the patchy "shorn" look, back to normal. Dyes can be applied directly to sheep, and shearing colored sheep produces dyed wool blocks of the corresponding color. This can be a more efficient method for dyeing wool for building projects since sheep drop up to three wool blocks when sheared. Sheep can be dyed any color by right-clicking in them, while dye is held in hand. Breeding |spawn = Bred from adult sheep, by giving them wheat |score = 10 |ids = Sheep |idb = 91 |Damage = None |drop = Nothing }} Sheep can be multiplied by feeding two sheep, that are standing close to each other, Wheat. A baby Lamb is produced, which has a big head and small body, like other baby mobs. If killed, lambs drop nothing, and wool can only be obtained from them after they grow into adults. If two parent sheep are of the same color, they produce a lamb of the same color. For example, if two sheep are dyed Red,and they are bred, their lamb will be a red sheep as well. Breeding two different colored sheep will either create a white sheep, a sheep of one the parent's colors, or a mixture of the two. Drops *1 Wool when killed by a player, 3 if sheared * Raw Mutton (Cooked Mutton) if the sheep dies while on fire) *1 Mushroom (rarely) A sheep will not drop wool if it is damaged by environmental methods or constructs. It will only drop wool when a player uses Shears, or kills it. Trivia .]] * Like pigs, sheep have two skins: one for sheared, and one for when they are not sheared. * A bit of a running gag among Minecraft fans is that sheep will wander onto rails at the same moment that the minecart arrives, thus halting the trip. * According to some unconfirmed Minecraft lore, different colored sheep have various effects if "followed until they spin". They say this only applies to naturally spawned sheep and never to follow the pink sheep. * When an adult sheep eats, they will wiggle their head above the ground. When lambs eat, their head goes into the ground. * All dyes (including Cocoa Beans, Ink sacks, Lapis Lazuli, and Bonemeal) can be applied to sheep to change their color and the color of the wool they produce. * Since sheep jump up and down in a confined space, their energy can be harnessed using Pressure Plates to create redstone energy. * Rarely, a sheep will run around in circles for no apparent reason. This usually occurs on top of fences. * Naming a sheep Jeb's username (jeb_) will cause its wool to cycle through all colors. * A sheep that has been sheared will appear to turn white, but will return to the colour it had before shearing when its wool regrows. However this is not the case in Minecraft: Pocket Edition or Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition. * Pink sheep seem to have a higher chance of naturally spawning in the Extreme Hills biome. * Like all entities, naming a sheep "Grumm", or "Dinnerbone" will cause it to move normally, but visually upside down. * Sheep can eat grass even if they are stepping in any type of slab. * Sheep can eat grass even if they are inside a Minecart. * Before the Minecraft 1.8 Update, if a Sheep had a invisibility potion effect, then its Wool will still be visible. * If the player punches a Sheep seven times, and then punch it and shear it at the same time, the Sheep will drop four pieces of Wool. * Shearing sheep is a more efficient means of obtaining dyed or undyed wool than simply killing sheep. * Naturally spawned pink sheep are the rarest with a 0.164% chance of spawning which is lower than the chance for a spider jockey to spawn. * If a sheep is named “jeb_”, the sheep’s wool will go through the color spectrum. * Before update 1.4, brown wool was impossible to acquire because Cocoa Beans did not exist, and sheep did not spawn in the color brown. * In Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition, sheep used to simply stare at the player, even when attacked. *A Lamb's wool can be dyed, just like a full-grown Sheep. However, lambs cannot be sheared. *Lambs will inherit their parents' color. If their parents are different colors, then it is a 50-50 chance. It may also inherit a combination of both the colors. *Lambs eat grass much faster and more often than adult sheep. *The chance of a sheep spawning with pink wool is 0.5%. Gallery Category:Featured Articles Category:Passive Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs